A variety of weather monitoring systems, including ground-based and satellite-based observations, are used to provide weather reports and forecasts, which may be utilized to arrange outings and plan for trips.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.